The present invention relates to a stretching structure for sunshade body, by which the sunshade body can be easily and quickly stretched open or collected only by means of upward pushing or downward pulling a locating collar fitted on the stem. Moreover, no cord is used for stretching open the sunshade body so that the problem of breakage of the cord is eliminated and the stretching structure can be more durably used. The structure has less components which can be easily assembled so that the manufacturing cost is lowered.
FIG. 1 shows a stretching structure of a conventional sunshade. A pivot member 151 is fixed at lower section of the stem 11 of the sunshade body 10. The pivot member 151 is pivotally connected with one end of an auxiliary lever 16. A roller 14 is disposed in the pivot member 151. The other end of the auxiliary lever 16 is pivotally connected to upper side of a middle section of an upper support rib 18. Another roller 14 is disposed at the pivot section. One of each of several upper support ribs 18 is pivotally connected with an upper beehive 171 of the main rib 17. A cock member 181 is plugged in the other end of the upper support rib 18. The lower side of the middle section of the upper support rib 18 is pivotally connected with one end of a lower support rib 182. The other end of the lower support rib 182 is pivotally connected with the lower beehive 172. One end of the cord A is upward conducted from the winding device 12 to wind over the respective rollers 14 and pass through the upper beehive 171 and the main rib 17 and then extend out of the lower beehive 172. The end of the cord A is then knotted and fixed. When turning the winding crank 121 of the winding device 12 to wind the cord A, the cord A drives the lower beehive 172 upward to drive the lower support ribs 182 and the upper support ribs 18. Therefore, the upper and lower support ribs 18, 182 are upward stretched open. Then a locating handle 132 of a locating collar 13 is shifted downward to make an eccentric wheel fasten and locate the cord A. At this time, the sunshade body 10 is stretched open. When collected, the above operation is reversely performed.
The above conventional stretching structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The sunshade body 10 is stretched or collected by means of the winding device 12, three rollers 14 and a cord A. Such structure includes numerous components so that the manufacturing cost is relatively high.
2. It is troublesome and time-consuming to assemble the numerous components.
3. After a long period of use, the cord A tends to break due to over-abrasion. This will make it impossible to stretch open the sunshade body 10. Therefore, the conventional sunshade cannot be durably used.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a stretching structure for sunshade body, which has less components so that the manufacturing cost is lowered.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above stretching structure for sunshade body in which the components can be easily assembled so that the assembling time and labor are reduced.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above stretching structure for sunshade body, by which the sunshade body can be easily and quickly stretched open or collected only by means of upward pushing downward pulling a locating collar fitted on the stem. Moreover, no cord is used for stretching open the sunshade body so that the problem of breakage of the cord is eliminated and the stretching structure can be more durably used.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: